The Teenagers of Oz
by Popular Galinda
Summary: Two teenagers have their untold story in the land of Oz. Two teenagers who find love. Two teenagers who are trying to find their past in life. Two teenagers named Roxanna and Sebastian. This is their untold story. Set after Wicked
1. Chapter 1

There was a story about Elphaba and Glinda, the two becoming enemies, then friends, then hating each other because a certain boy got between them. But it ended up as good. Well except Glinda thinking that her friend died when really she just fled Oz. Unfortunately this story isn't about them. It's about two other people. Two people on their way to Shiz College. One of them is the daughter of Glinda, she's intelligent, a loner and nothing like her mother. The other one is the son of Elphaba, he is popular, unintelligent and just like his father. This is a story about Roxanna and Sebastian, two people trying to find their paths in life.

Roxanna, short, blonde and dislike pink. She may look like her mother, Glinda the Good but her personality is completely opposite to hers. Roxanna has her nose buried into a fantasy novel whilst her mother was running out trying to choose an outfit for the opening ceremony of the Munchkinland's Hospital.

"Roxanna, look at me!" Glinda ordered her. "Does this make me look fat?" Roxanna looked up to see her mother wearing an over the top pink ball grown and her crown. Roxanna forced a smile on her face.

"Yeah, Mom, it's fine, you look great!" Roxanna wasn't lying to her mother, she did look great, but she wished that she could hurry up and leave. Glinda smiled back at her daughter.

"Thanks, Roxanna." She picked up her wand and waved it around her. The pink bubble formed around the witch and carried her away.

"Don't forget the dishes!" Roxanna heard her mother call. She told her that she'd do the dishes and quickly got back into her book.

Sebastian, tall, brunette and careless is somewhere else in the land of Oz. He has the personality of his father as well as his looks. Sebastian was definitely Fiyero's son, unlike Liir, who took after his mother. Sebastian saw a distance away from his mother, as she threw all sorts of things into the black cauldron.

"Is that dinner?" Sebastian asked his mother in disgust.

"No, why would I feed you boys this?" Elphaba asked her son. Sebastian shrugged and turned his head out the window. "You're just like your father, head in the clouds, asking silly questions."

"Unlike, the perfect child, Liir." Sebastian mocked his name.

"Sebastian, Liir isn't the perfect child in our family, no one is perfect." Elphaba told him. "Now, listen to me, you and Liir are both the same, I love you both the same way. Now go wash up, I'll be serving dinner soon." His eyes widen at the cauldron and bolted away from his mother.

**April 25****th**

Sebastian was dropped off at Shiz College. He stood outside the gates to the campus and let Munchkins, witches, wizards and other creatures pass him. He signed and begun moving into the campus grounds. He looked around to see friends exchanging 'hellos', girls holding their boyfriends' hand, people trying to cramp in a little extra study before an exam or a test. It was he first day at Shiz and he was exactly the most excited person to be there. He swung his bag over his shoulder and made his way through the crowds. Elphaba was the type of mother who wants her sons to do the best they can.

Roxanna was so excited to be at Shiz once again. School was the only place where she could shine. She was sitting by the founder of the school statue with a large ancient book, she found in her mother's closet. Roxanna is the type of girl who can read for days without eating or drinking. She loves book and admits to it because she learnt that if someone loves you, they will love you for who you are and not what your actions are. Glinda, believes Roxanna is bright and popular at school but she is native against this.

Sebastian dodge around students who we're in their clichés, the nerdy munchkins, the rebel wizards, the dramatic witches and the quiet animals. Sebastian was just a young wizard, not knowing where his place is in the school. He couldn't see the ground properly from all the other legs that we're around him that he managed to trip over something. He turned his head to see, a girl with a book attached to her face. She didn't seem to notice that she tripped someone over.

"Hey! You just tripped me, where's my apology?" Sebastian asked the girl. She was far too into reading her story.

"Hello? Girl! You just tripped me!" Sebastian waved his hand in front of her face. The girl shook her head and seems to come back from reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I tend to that." She grinned sheepish. "Sorry."

"It's alright, what are you reading?" He asked the girl.

"Excuse me?" She questioned him.

"I said- "

"I heard what you said, just surprised. Not many people ask what I'm reading." She looked at him with concern. "Did you hurt yourself or something?"

"No, you just seem so into that book that you trip over people, so what are you reading that is so interesting?" Sebastian asked her.

"Gimmere." The girl held it up to show the cover to the boy.

"I've heard that name somewhere, but I can't remember." Sebastian searches his brain for the answer but couldn't remember. "I'm Sebastian, by the way, and you are?"

"Roxanna." The girl smiled at the boy. She's never had this much attention before, unless she is with her mother, Glinda.

"Well, I better go, I have to find my room and my first class." Sebastian got up and gathered his things. Roxanna looked at her watch and immediately spirited off after giving Elliot a quick wave goodbye.

Roxanna ran all the way to the history building of Shiz College. She burst through the doors to found everyone staring at her strangely.

"Miss Roxanna, glad you could join us." The teacher said with sarcasm. "Take a sit, quickly now!" Roxanna nodded and clutched her books as she made way to the nearest empty seat in the class.

"Just like your mother, always late…get your notes from someone after class." The teacher grumbled then continues lecturing the class. Roxanna opened her notebook and quickly wrote down everything on the board and then listened as the teacher rumbled on about the past. She was trying to keep her attention on her studies but unfortunately the image of Sebastian kept appearing in her head. He was a little rude but he paid attention to her. He was different. Didn't treat her unfairly because she's spoilt. Didn't see her as a bookworm. But he saw as a normal witch. Someone like her mother, except without the personality. Roxanna was so caught up in her dream world that she didn't realised when class was over until someone told her to move out of their way. She let them past before gathering her books up and moving back to her dorm. She opened the door and managed to tangle herself with someone else. She looked up to see it was Sebastian.

"Is this how you always greet people?" Sebastian asked her. Roxanna blushed slightly.

"No…no!" Roxanna's books we're all over the floor. She dropped to her knees and picked them up.

"Whoa, you actually attend these classes?" Sebastian asked Roxanna. She pushed a hair behind her ear.

"Uh…."

"Seriously? That trouble with school's is, they always try to teach the wrong lesson." Sebastian said.

"Wrong lesson?"

"Yeah, life is more painless for the brainless." He tapped his finger on his head.

"If you didn't have a brain you wouldn't be able to talk." Roxanna told him. Sebastian ignored her comment and continued.

"Dancing through life…" He sung softly.

"Dancing through life?" Roxanna looked at his strangely. "That's the stupidest thing I've heard."

"It may sound stupid, but I like it, and I'll keep dancing through life!" Sebastian told the girl before sliding down the hallways. Roxanna watched him be very foolish, she turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I better do this before the author of Wicked kills me. I do not own any of the characters in **_**Wicked**_** or the place. But Sebastian and Roxanna are totally mine. **

**Anyway, some people have been asking me questions like is Sebastian named after some person, well I can tell you, ****NO****, I just like the name Sebastian! Hehehehe**

**Also, this is more based on the musical rather than the book. I have read the book! But I prefer the musical better…don't you agree? On with chapter two!**

**May 1****st**

Roxanna was under the statue of the founder of Shiz College, once again with the _Grimmerie_ (A/N: In the last chapter I spelt it wrong!). She felt the leather rub against her hands and the sliver letters shined into her eyes. Roxanna didn't understand the language in the book, but it did not hurt to read it. She liked to pretend in was a new story each time she turned into a new chapter. When she was younger she pretended it was a fairy book, and she was the fairy princess in the land of Oz. But now Roxanna is over making pretend with these sliver words, instead she is trying to translate it.

She looked up to see Sebastian was making his way over to her. Her heart skipped a little beat then skipped faster when he sat down next to her. He lend back against the statue. He slightly closed his eyes and breathed in the air softly. Sebastian open one eye to see Roxanna giving him a strange look.

"What are you staring at?" He asked her.

"Nothing!" Roxanna quickly turned her head away and covered it with the book.

"Reading that ancient thing again?" Sebastian asked her.

"It's quite interesting actually." Roxanna told him. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." A couple of boys we're walking towards them.

"Sebastian! Your little motto thing is so right! Life's more painless for the brainless! Why didn't you come earlier in this semester?" Derek, a stupid prince in the land of Oz. His blonde locks and great smile will make any girl fall for him. Derek is the type of guy who loves the attention and rumour has it he is already engaged to another princess in Oz. Rumour has it, no one who the princess is or where she's from. "Whose the girl?"

"Derek, we've been at the same school for about two years now." Roxanna told him.

"Oh yeah, you're…um…Glinda's kid." Derek only remembered her mother.

"I have a name." Roxanna said with sarcasm slipping through her teeth.

"It's Roxanna, and what do you what Derek?" Sebastian asked him.

"There's a party, down at the Ozdust Ballroom, tomorrow night, you coming?" Derek invited him.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, come on guys." Derek told his crew to move away from the two by the statue. "This isn't really our scene."

Sebastian turned to Roxanna after Derek was about serval feet away from him. "Are you coming?"

"Me?" Roxanna blushed slightly. "Um…I'm not sure, dancing isn't really my thing."

"Oh, alright then." Sebastian jumped up and looked down at her. "See you around." He said to her before running off to catch up with some friends.

"I should go…but what am I going to wear?" Roxanna asked herself.

Roxanna opened her closet. She pulled all her clothes to one side and begun picking through each one. _What am I going to wear?_ Roxanna kept pulling and pushing each item of clothing on the rack. She didn't own anything to wear to parties, she rarely got invited to any, and so this was a shock to her. Roxanna kept going through everything she own. Matching up pieces of clothing with other bits. She kept mix and matching until she gave up. There was only one thing left to do. Roxanna thought she would never do this in her entire life. Slowly and shaky she picked the phone up off the hook. She managed to dial a number into the phone. The phone rang. It ranged. It ranged. Until…

"Glinda, here!" Roxanna had heard her mother's voice in the phone.

"Mother!" Roxanna beamed.

"Oh, darling!" Glinda sang back. "How are you dear?"

"Mother?" Roxanna couldn't believe she was doing this. "Can we go shopping?

"Bless my soul! Of course, darling! We shall go shopping next week."

"Mother, there's a party tomorrow night and I was invited and I need something to wear."

"A party! I have the perfect thing for you. I'll send it right now, it should be there in about 3 hours."

"That's fast travelling."

"Yes, now, darling, I have to leave, but we'll go shopping next week! Toodles!" The phone went dead. Roxanna put the phone down on the hook and dropped into the chair beside it. Her mother. Glinda the Good. Is sending Roxanna a dress.

"What have I done?" Roxanna asked herself.

Three hours later there was a knock at Roxanna's dorm room. Roxanna got up from her bed and made her way to the door. She opened it to see a munchkin carrying a package for her. The package was quite large compared to the munchkin himself.

"Roxanna?" He asked. Roxanna nodded as he gave her a form and a pen to sign for the package. She took the package from him and waves the munchkin good bye as he left. Roxanna quickly shut the door and run towards the bed. She placed the package down on it and unwrapped it. It turned out to be a pink dress. A pink tightly fitted drink with ruffles for the skirt. There was a note underneath the dress that was left there. Roxanna picked it up.

_Dear Roxanna_

_I wore this dress to the OzDust Ballroom when I was your age. I'm sorry but you have to find shoes yourself for the dress. This is my favourite dress and this dress brought me a very good friend. One day, you'll understand. Until then, enjoy the party!_

_Glinda the Good_

**Does anyone recognise that dress? Please send me a comment about it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**May 2****nd**

Sebastian walked into the ballroom by himself. He was at the top of the staircase looking down at all the people, dancing, mingling or just having fun. He remembered his father being more of a dancer than his mother. Elphaba wasn't very social during her schooling days. Sebastian made his way down the stairs and was greeted by Derek.

"Hey, you made it! Isn't this great?" Derek asked him.

"Uh…yeah, have you've seen..." Sebastian was looking around for someone he knew.

"Come meet some foxy ladies!" Derek dragged him off towards a bunch of girls. All wearing colourful ball gowns and either chatting or flirting to boys.

"Ladies," Derek smirked. "Meet, Sebastian."

"Hi Sebastian." They all chimed. Sebastian nodded wasn't really interested in them.

"Now, find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl." Derek encouraged him.

"I'll rather not, I'm not much of a dancer." Sebastian didn't want to dance with any of these girls.

"Here, dance with Melena!" Derek paired two odd balls up together. Melena was very pretty and smiled at Sebastian. She was wearing a flattering red gown with a matching red clip in her auburn hair.

"Hi, I'm Melena, you must be Sebastian." Melena smiled at him. Sebastian smiled awkwardly back. It was awkward between them both, Sebastian not knowing what to do with this girl he was given.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sebastian asked the girl.

"Yes, thank you." Melena was still smiling at him. _Strange_ Sebastian thought to himself.

*~*~*~*~*

Roxanna stood at the top of the staircase. She looked down on everyone below her dancing, mingling or having fun. She took a deep breathe in made her way down the stairs. Wearing the pink dress her mother gave her and not having shoes to wear, she wore red sneakers. Soon she heard the crowd murmur and pointing at her. Roxanna wanted to run away. She knew they were laughing at her. Laughing at her dress. Or her shoes. She turned around to walk back up the stairs when something grabbed her arm.

"Hi." Grinned a munchkin boy. Roxanna looked at him strangely.

"I'm Bick, you probably don't know me because you're always reading that book, Roxanna." He told her. Roxanna didn't know what to say. Someone knows who is she.

"You know my name?" Roxanna said with confusion.

"Let's dance!" Bick took her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. Roxanna was on the dance floor watching Bick danced wildly around her. Roxanna smiled awkwardly at him. She tried to make him happy but dancing with him but wasn't much of a dancer. Her mother told her how much she adores dancing at the OzDust ballroom with someone when she was Roxanna's age.

"Um, Bick, how do you know my name?"

"It's not hard to remember a pretty girl's name, Miss Roxanna." Bick said. **(A/N: I'm guessing you all know where I got his name now…)**

"Pretty?" She liked the idea of someone thinking she is pretty, even if he was shorter than her.

"Aren't you Glinda's child?" He asked Roxanna.

"Um…yes, I am."

"Wow! I'm dancing with the prettiest and the daughter of Glinda the Good." The munchkin boy was now jumping around crazily with excitement. Roxanna didn't know what to do. She left the poor munchkin by himself and slowly went to get a drink. She stood by the drinks table and stared at her red sneakers.

"Roxanna?" Questioned someone. Roxanna looked up to see Sebastian. For someone who likes to cut lose can surely sharpen himself up.

"Sebastian." Roxanna smiled back at him.

"Nice dress, the shoes match it so well!" He joked.

"Thanks." Roxanna giggled. Her smiled slowly fade away when she saw Melena walking towards Sebastian and acting though they were a couple. "Hi Melena." Roxanna gave a small wave to her.

Melena ignored the girl. "Come on, Sebastian, let's dance!"

"Uh, okay." Sebastian said and waves his friend off. "Save me a dance later?" Roxanna didn't answer him and decided to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sebastian wasn't having the best time at the OzDust ballroom. He looked around for a reason to ditch Melena. Sure it was mean to ditch someone but he just met her. He was interested in her. He looked around to see Roxanna walking up the staircase. Sebastian quickly excuse himself from Melena. He run up the stairs and grabbed hold of Roxanna's arm.

"Where are you off to?" He asked her.

"Back to my dorm, this isn't really my scene." Roxanna told Sebastian.

"Then I'll escort you back to your dorm." Sebastian linked her arm with his.

"You don't have to do that." Roxanna told him.

"I know, that's what makes me so nice!" Sebastian grinned at his friend.

**I stole those last two lines from the musical. It was in 'Popular' if any 'fake' Wicked fans what to know. And I know it's short but I promise to make the next chapter longer! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Popular?" Roxanna questioned Sebastian. They were walking through Shiz campus late at night. Everyone was either asleep or at the party down in the OzDust ballroom. She was still wearing the pink ruffle dress but had Sebastian's jacket over it because she got cold.

"Yeah, you are so nice and friendly, why aren't you popular?"

"Being popular isn't on my list of priorities." Roxanna told him.

"Really?" Sebastian questioned his friend. "You've never wanted to be liked or anything?"

"No." She said. "Of course not, I have to focus on my studies."

"Ah, you one of those girls."

"One of what?"

"You know, I 'focussing on my studies'" Sebastian said it a high pitch fake girly voice and battered his eyes. "When really, I'm so boring, and a waste of time." Roxanna began moving faster and faster.

"Hey, where you going? I was joking!" Sebastian tried to keep up with her. "Damn, you walk fast!" He stood in front her path.

"Move, Sebastian, now!" She growled.

"I was just teasing, I'm sorry, can you forgive a stupid friend?" Sebastian tried to put on his best puppy dogface. Roxanna ignored him and turned to the right and walked away from him.

"Please, Roxanna I'm sorry!" Sebastian called after her. Roxanna kept ignoring him and headed straight.

~*~*~*~*~*

**May 5****th**

It's been three days, and Roxanna has managed not to speak a word to Sebastian. He would usually come up to her and ask for forgiveness or bring a small gift with a note saying 'I'm sorry'. Every gift ended up in the bin. The gift was usually like something you would get from a cheap market place. Roxanna felt she was being to over the top about it but he did hurt her feelings. How would you feel if someone called you a waste of time? Today was the 5th of May. A new day for Roxanna as she was woken up by the sunlight shining in her eye. Usually she would close the curtains at night but her roommate a Quadling would open it each morning thinking it won't hurt anyone. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Sung her roommate as she danced towards the door with a toothbrush in her mouth. She opened it to see a box, wrapped in brown paper and tied up with string, on the floor with Roxanna's name on it. She picked it up and shook it a few times, then threw it onto Roxanna.

"Oof!" Roxanna groaned.

"That boy has sent another package!" She sung to Roxanna. Roxanna rolled her eyes and waited from her roommate to dance out the door before opening it.

After half an hour of waiting for her roommate to leave, Roxanna opened the box. Inside was a rose and with letter underneath it. _Thank heavens, I waited for airhead to leave!_ Roxanna thought to herself. She lifted up the red rose and smelt it. She placed the rose onto the near by table then read the letter. It turned out it wasn't from Sebastian. It was from someone else. "Tomorrow? I can't meet some boy tomorrow!" Roxanna has read that the note said for her to meet her 'mystery boy' tomorrow besides the tallest Quoxwood tree. Roxanna hid the rose and letter under her bed and out of sight from her roommate and got up to do her daily routines.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**May 6****th**

Sebastian was walking around the campus, still unhappy but Roxanna hasn't forgiven him yet. He would always take a walk to hope to find Roxanna under the statue but she's never there. The only time he sees her is when she's travelling from class to class back to her dorm. He wondered through the campus thinking about his stupid actions about the night at the OzDust ballroom. Sebastian walked towards the statue and sat down underneath it. It was just where they met. Only about two weeks ago they we're friends sitting under the statue discussing about life in general.

Melena the girl he met a few days ago was walking towards him. Since the OzDust ballroom party she hasn't stopped following him, only when she goes to class or Sebastian is going to his dorm. Her high heels made a clacking sound as she strutted towards him swinging her hips. She is attractive and boys had their eyes set on her. However, Melena only has her eyes on Sebastian as he sat under the statue looking in the opposite direction. Melena smile grew bigger as she came closer to him and then she sat down next to him and flashed another smile.

"Hi Sebastian." She battered her eyelids.

"Hey Melena." Sebastian didn't look at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked him. Sebastian didn't answer. "Are you studying?"

"Studying?" Sebastian's head whipped around to fast that he hit his head on the corner of the statue.

"Oh, no!" Cried Melena. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing." Lied Sebastian as he rubbed his head trying to sooth the pain. Melena sat next to him with a huge grin on her face.

Sebastian looked around the campus to see Roxanna heading towards the largest Quoxwood tree. He watched her walked towards then stopped. Her mouth was moving so Sebastian knew she was talking to someone. But who? And about what? Sebastian did a slow montage spy sequence and made his way over to Roxanna. He kept his eye on her at all times whilst he was moving towards her. Then he notice she was with someone. A munchkin.

"Sebastian!" Called Melena. "Where are you going?"

"Roxanna?" Sebastian asked. Roxanna turned to see her friend.

"Hey Sebastian!" Roxanna grinned. "This is Bick!"

"Bick?" Sebastian looked at the munchkin up and down. They're all the same, short and too happy.

"You must be Sebastian!" Bick extended his short arm to him. Sebastian bent over to shake his hand.

"Um, how do you know Roxanna?" Sebastian asked him.

"At the OzDust ballroom party, you were there, with Derek." Bick told him.

"Oh, can I have a word with Roxanna in private, if you don't mind." Sebastian took Roxanna's arm and pulled her away from the munchkin.

"Roxanna, I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Sebastian begged.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Seb, now if you would excuse me…"

"You called me Seb?"

"Yes, I did, what is the problem?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I like it." Sebastian said. "Now go back to Bick."

"I actually don't want to, he's kinda scary." Roxanna told him. "I got a note from some mystery person and turns out to be him."

"Why don't you just leave?" Sebastian asked.

"That's so rude!"

"Because I just did it." Seb remember he leave Melena behind.

"Well, I'm not mean or rude like you." Roxanna turned and went back to Bick being a nice person she was.

**Alright, I know, Roxanna and Sebastian little fight, but its all good! And guess what? The next chapter will be more exciting! I promise! *crosses fingers* (Just in case it doesn't) :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**READ BEFORE CHAPTER!**

**Just thanking everyone for the reviews and you are all so kind and keen to know what happens next. I've decided to make a big change to the story so if you don't like it, then I'm sorry get over it and find another story. Keep reading and thanks for the reviews!**

**May 16****th**

Sebastian and Roxanna become friends, again. Usually spend their time talking to each other about their favourite things. Walking around the campus to find something strange or interesting to talk about. Or just relaxing under the statue, Roxanna reading the _Grimmerie_ while Sebastian would sit in silence. One day whilst under the statue Sebastian was feed up sitting in silence and took the book from Roxanna.

"Give it back." Roxanna told him sternly.

"Or what? Turn me into a frog?"

"Just give it back!" Roxanna was getting angry now.

"What is this language anyway?" Sebastian turned the books around to try and read the sliver text.

"I don't know that's what I'm trying to work out." Roxanna snatched the book back. "It's my mother's and I need to know the language and what the text means."

"Your mother gave you a book where you can't read it?"

"Actually, I kinda took it from her, she doesn't know I have it."

"So you stole it?"

"No, she's doesn't even touch it, she told me its makes her think of someone special."

"It must be someone special to keep it all these years." Sebastian looked at the book in disgust. "It's starting to smell."

"I know, but I want to know why this book is so special." Roxanna opened to a page and begun reading again.

"Why don't you just ask your mother?"

"No, she'll never speak to me again she if found out that I took the book!"

"Ask the professors?"

"They might take it away from me."

"Well do something with it instead of reading it over and over again."

"I don't know what to do with it." Roxanna got him to shut up. "Long ago, there was a Wizard in Oz, he could give to answer to anyone's problem, but he's gone now."

"Is he dead?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't think so, but I know he left the Emerald City." Roxanna went into her own dream world where she was with the wizard in the Emerald City and him telling her what the book means.

"I would love to see the Emerald City, follow the yellow brick road to it." Sebastian uses he fingers to mime skipping.

"You want to see the Emerald City?" Roxanna asked.

"Well, yeah, I've never been before."

"You don't want to go there." Roxanna told him.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because, my mother told me it's not a place to be."

"Have you've ever been?" Sebastian asked her.

"Of course not."

"Then how do you know if it's a bad place."

"I never said 'bad'."

"But you've never been, come on, Roxanna, take a chance! Let's go to the Emerald City."

"But,"

"Come on, we'll leave next week, you don't have anything exams or assessments do you?"

"No, but,"

"Then we'll leave next week, just the two of us! In the Emerald City!" Sebastian was really excited now. "What do you say?"

"Fine." Roxanna knew that he'd keep annoying her until she said yes. "We'll go the Emerald City."

"Great!" Sebastian got up and ran off. Roxanna couldn't believe what she said yes to. A whole week in the Emerald City, how exciting! She picked up a notebook and made a list of what to pack. She hummed a small song to herself as she wrote down the list.

"Miss Roxanna!" Roxanna knew that there was only one person that calls her that. She looked to see Bick, the munchkin.

"Hi, Bick." Roxanna went back to writing.

"I couldn't help but over hearing you and Sebastian are going to the Emerald City, for a week."

"Are you spying on me?" Roxanna asked him.

"No. of course not, that's rude!" Bick lied. He was really spying on her. "But, do you think your mother would approve of you and Sebastian going to the Emerald City."

"She doesn't have to know, and she won't know if you keep your mouth shut." Roxanna wrote down _Pink dress_ on the page.

"Miss Roxanna, take my advice and don't show up at the yellow brick road."

"That would be rude, Bick." Roxanna told him as she got off the ground. "Where have I heard that name before? I remember my mother saying Bick somewhere." Roxanna picked up her books and hugged him to her chest.

"She knows me?" Bick flattered himself.

"No, but I think she knows you father."

"My father?"

"Boq! She would always mix up Boq and Bick, maybe your father named you after my mother's mistakes!" Roxanna laughed.

"I'm an orphan." The munchkin told Roxanna.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"My mother died and my father is somewhere in the unknown." Bick told Roxanna.

"Well, I'm still going to the Emerald City." Roxanna tried to change the subject.

"Don't listen to that Sebastian, he's not that smart. You might get hurt. " Bick warned her.

"Don't listen to Sebastian, got it!" Roxanna walked away before Bick could say anything else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**May 22****nd**

"Sebastian, are you sure this is a good idea?" Said worried Roxanna. The two teenagers were at the gates of Shiz College and was about to leave.

"Of course." Sebastian said. "It's a great!"

"But what if something bad happens?" Roxanna asked.

"Nothing bad will happen, I'll be here to protect you." Sebastian boasted.

"Oh great." Roxanna rolled her eyes.

"Miss Roxanna!" Called Bick as he ran over to her.

"What does Bick want?" Sebastian questioned. Roxanna shrugged.

"Miss Roxanna, thank goodness I caught you before you left." Bick told her. "I have something for your trip!"

"Like a gift?" Roxanna asked.

"Yeah, anyway," Bick revealed a small box form his pocket and gave it to Roxanna. She stared at it for a few seconds. "Open it!" Grinned Bick.

Roxanna opened the box to see a small bracelet. Sebastian rolled his eyes knowing what stupid game that Bick was playing.

"Oh, that's so kind of you." Roxanna pretended it was the best present ever. Bick just grinned at her.

"Well, cheerio, mate!" Sebastian patted Bick on the back and pushed him away. He turned to Roxanna.

"Sebastian, now that we're friends I've decided to give you a nickname." Roxanna told him.

"Don't make it girly." He told his friend.

"You can be called Seb." Roxanna told him. "And you can call me…Roxanna!" She did a small leap in the air.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**May 24****th**

The two teenagers ending up in Munchkin Country, the east side of the Land of Oz. They walked around the land until they found a city. It was full of small houses and munchkins. Everyone was running around like something wonderful as happened.

"What's so exciting?" Seb asked the nearest munckin.

"Glinda the Good is in Munchkin land, I hope she hasn't left yet!" He told the two teenagers, then spirited ahead. Roxanna begun turning red, she forgot that her mother would be in Munchkin Land.

"Whose Glinda the Good?" Seb asked Roxanna.

"You've never heard of Glinda? The good witch of the north?" Roxanna was stunned. Someone doesn't know who Glinda is.  
"Yeah, she must be special if everyone is jumping for joy for her. Maybe even pretty." Seb signed.

"I've only seen her once, just a blonde witch that travels by bubble." Roxanna grumbled.

"Maybe, Glinda would know what the book means!" Seb suggested.

"Trust me, she won't know."

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Seb told her. Roxanna didn't want to see her mother or let Seb know that Glinda is her mother.

"Look, there's the yellow brick road! I hear it leads to the Emerald City!" Roxanna pointed out the yellow bricks all line up on the ground.

"Alright, then!" Seb jumped onto the bricks and begun skipping down the road singing "We're off to see the city! The wonderful city of green!" Roxanna laughed at him and followed him down the road.

"Seb, you're so strange!" Roxanna called after him and follow behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**May 30****th**

It's been 10 days since the two teenagers started begun following the yellow brick road. Unfortunately it they are only ¾ way towards the Emerald City. Usually people catch the train or bus or fly to the Emerald City but these two were poor teenagers that had no money for trains, buses and can't fly. Both of them knew their mothers could fly, but didn't want to admit it. Roxy and Seb travelling down the yellow brick road, skipping or walking. Usually they'll stop when they get tried, sometimes to eat to regain energy, and other times to relax. They can see a small green castle like building ahead of them but it was still a few more days of walking before getting there.

"Seb, I'm tried." Roxanna graoned. She was dragging her feet behind, and was about 4 feet behind him.

"We'll rest in about an hour." Seb told her, he led most of the way to the Emerald City, trying to stay strong for the two.

"Please, can we rest, for 5 minutes?" She pleaded.

"No, if we rest we wouldn't get up again, now come on."

"Seb, please?" Roxanna cried. Seb turned up and walked towards her. He took her hand and help Roxanna support herself.

"Come on, one more hour and then we'll stop and rest for the night." Seb had begun moving whilst still holding her hand. The two made they way towards the Emerald City.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**June 2****nd**

"Well, it was a long trip, but we made it to the Emerald City!" Seb told Roxanna. They ran towards the outside gates. The long rope hung next to them.

"Pull it." Seb told Roxanna. She pulled the rope hard and nothing happened. Then a little man popped out of a small window.

"Who pulled that rope?" Said the little man. Roxanna eyes widen with distress.

"Uh…I did." Seb answered. He could tell by Roxanna's face that she didn't want to get in trouble.

"Can't you read the sign?" Said the little man.

"What sign?" Roxanna asked.

"Are you punks playing a joke on me?" Questioned the man.

"No, sir, there is no sign." Seb told him.

"Oh…hang on, punks." The man disappeared and came back with a sign. "Here you go!" He placed the sign in front of them.

_Bell out of order, please knock_

Roxanna knocked on the door. The little man appeared again.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We want to see the wizard!" Roxanna beamed.

"Nobody gets to see the wizard, ain't no way, ain't no how!" He shouted at the teenagers.

"And why not?" Seb asked.

"Because he is gone, now leave me alone you punks!"

"Wait!" Seb stopped the man from disappearing again. He produced the _Grimmerie_ and showed it to the man. "We have this book, and we believe only the wizard knows the answers to it." This got the man interested.

"Alright you punks, come on in and I know someone that will answer your questions." Said the man and opened the door for them. "Now, go straight and then turn right at Jeezabel Avenue. There you will find the largest library in all of Oz, and your person will be in there."

"Thanks." Seb told him, he took Roxanna's hand and led her through the crowds of the Emerald City. Oh, the sights they saw whilst travelling down the main road.

Emerald City was the place to be for anyone. Everyone was wearing green and only green in this city. There were buildings tall as Quoxwood trees, many salons and museums. It was all grand! And it's all green, ironic since it was the Emerald City. There was always something new every time they turned a corner. Someone trying to sell something, someone busking on the side of the road and the rest just having a good time and being green! This was a place where outsiders can belong!

"Have you see Wizardmania yet?" Asked one woman to a man.

"No, I haven't." He answered.

"You must ASAP! It's quite a hit!" The women told him.

"Oh! Wizardmania! I've heard-" Started Roxanna.

"Don't get any ideas, Roxanna." Seb cut her off and kept leading her down the long main road. "I am not seeing Wizardmania." Roxanna shrugged and kept following Seb.

They came to Jeezabel Avenue and looked down the street. At the very end was the largest library, larger than probably Shiz campus back in Gillikin Country.

"Wow…" Roxanna couldn't believe her eyes. At the end of the road was the most beautiful building to her eyes. An emerald building full of books, the large sign across it stating what the place was and when it was built. Roxanna had forgotten everything and walked past Seb. She was like an angel walking softly and no one is touching. She was calm and everything was a blur to her except that library.

"Roxanna?" Seb questioned as he run after her. Roxanna managed to get to the end of the road and outside the library without crashing into anyone, unlike Seb who was running behind trying to catch up with her.

"Do you wanna go in?" Seb asked her. Roxanna just stood still smiling at the building. "Lets go inside." Seb pulled her into through the door. If you were in this room, look up, because above your head is thousand and thousand of books. Gillikins, Winkies, Munchkins and Quadlings are all spread out around the library reading or searching for books. This was a dream come true for Roxanna.

"It's wonderful!" Roxanna beamed. A Winkie came up to the two teenagers.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"We were sent here by the guard and he told us someone here can answer our questions." Seb stepped in knowing Roxanna would of ask for all the books in the building.

"And what questions do you wish to ask?" She asked them. Seb once again produced the _Grimmerie_.

"We want to know what this is." He told the Winkie.

"Hmm…" The Winkie inspected the book. "Follow me." The two teenagers followed her up the stairs. They came towards a large door. The winkie told them to wait outside while she went inside. Seb and Roxanna turned around and look around the building.

"Roxanna, pull it together, we're about to get the answers we need." Said Seb still clutching the book.

"I know," Roxanna said. "but this place is so…"

"Wonderful?" Asked a voice. The two teenagers turned around to see an old woman. About 70 years old woman. She had wild grey hair and sprung from her head. Her small glasses sat at the end of her nose.

"Yes." Roxanna agreed with the old woman.

"I am Madame Morrible." The old woman told them. "So, you have some questions to ask me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**OMG! Madame Morrible is back from prison! OMG! What is she going to do? What will happen? How will you poor readers cope until I finish the next chapter? I'm so evil, aren't I?**


	7. Chapter 7

**greengirl16: Omg my jaw just dropped. Haha nice ending! Okay I have a few questions. Glinda has the Grimmerie so that means that Elphaba has "died." Didn't Glinda then kick the Wizard out of Oz?? And Shouldn't Glinda now be ruler of Oz which would mean Roxanna would have lived in the Emerald City because her mom would live in the palace? I am a little confused... but other than that great chapter and thanks for the short update and please update soon! :D**

**To answer your question, in the musical Elphaba 'died' but ran away from Oz with Fiyero. Before she 'died' Elphaba gave Glinda the Grimmerie when singing 'For Good'. Glinda is the ruler of Oz and she sent the wizard away and put Madame Morrible in prison. It could mean Roxanna lived in the Emerald city with Glinda but she didn't, because this is my story and I can do whatever I want to. Sorry about the confusion and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

"_I am Madame Morrible"_

"Uh…" Roxanna stood there with her mouth wide open.

"We need answers!" Seb told the woman.

"Answers? Well I can provide answers, what do you need answers for?" Madame Morrible asked the two.

"This book." Sebastian held it in front of her. "Do you know anything about it?" Madame Morrible looked at the book and said a silent pray.

"Get inside, quickly now!" Madame Morrible grabbed Seb's and dragging him in.

"Not without Roxanna!" Seb said and grabbed her arm dragging her in after him. The teenagers were now locked into a room with an old woman. She sat down on the large lounge stair and gestured for Seb and Roxanna to sit down. They obey her, dropped their belongs on the floor in front of them and Seb held the book close to him. Madame Morrible pushed her glasses up her nose and relaxed into the chair. She waves her finger and instantly a kettle springed up in the air along with a cup and a bag of tea. The water poured into the cup and then two teaspoons of sugar was added. Then whilst the levitating spoon was stirring the cup way it's way to Madame Morrible.

"Now then, you have questions about this book?" She asked the teenagers and took a sip from her cup.

"This is called the _Grimmerie_." Roxanna told her.

"Yes I can see that." Madame Morrible twitched. "What else do you know about it?"

"I thought we were asking the questions?" Seb was confused.

"I'm guessing we have to give her some background information." Roxanna cleared her throat. "Madame Morrible, this book belongs to my mother, Glinda the Good Witch."

"Your mother is that lady the munchkins we're getting excited about back there?" Seb asked.

"Yes." Roxanna answered. "So, what do you know about this book Madame Morrible?"

Madame Morrible didn't know how to tell the teenagers. Was she suppose to tell them the truth? Could she lie to them and say its nothing? But that book contains secrets and power. She wanted to get her hands on that book. _How am I going to get those brats out the way?_ She thought to herself.

"Miss Roxanna, I believe." She started. "Is that writing inside, sliver?"

"Yes." Roxanna answered.

"Is it writing in an unknown language?"

"Yes!" Roxanna's hopes were high that she knew that this lady she met would give her the answers.

"Then, my dear, it's useless book, just some poetry in a different language." Morrible lied to the children. "Now hand it over." Morrible tried to get the book off Roxanna.

"Wait a minute." Seb pushed her hand away. "If the book is useless, then why do you want it?"

"I am a fan of poetry." Lied Morrible. "In other languages."

"Oh okay!" Roxanna smiled and held the book so Morrible could get her hands on it.

"Roxanna, you're supposed to be the smart one here!" Seb told her and took the book her from hands and held it tightly. "Now, you told me that this book is very special to you and now you're going to hand it over to some stranger?" Roxanna thought about it for a minute.

"No." She answered. "I'm going to ask some questions! Madame Morrible, what do you know about the Wizard of Oz?"

"Oh, my dear, I was there when the wizard was in Oz." She took another sip from her teacup. "The wizard and I worked very closely together, he was a great wizard. He could do anything, until that brat Dorothy...."

"Dorothy?" Seb asked. "Who is she?"

"Some girl from Kandy or Kansas. But enough about her, the wizard was a great man, an honest man, a sentimental man. He was the man that help your mother, Glinda become Glinda the Good Witch." Morrible told them. "Oh she looks just like you, Miss Roxanna."

Roxanna smiled. "Thank you."

"And you Mr…?"

"Sebastian."

"Sebastian, you look very familiar, but I can't place my finger on it." Morrible knew he was special in some way.  
"Madame Morrible, what do you know about the Wicked Witch of the West?" Sebastian asked. He knew that his mother was the Wicked Witch of the West but wanted to hear another side of the story.

"Oh yes, my dear!" She told the boy. "She was very terrible, she transformed monkey into flying baboons! She turned someone into a tin man! But worst of all she's green!"

"Green?" Roxana questioned. "How…abnormal."

"Yes, she was wicked!" Morrible hissed at the teenagers. "But, she's dead now, thanks to Dorothy, no one morns the wicked."

"Thank goodness." Roxanna placed her hand on her heart. Seb didn't say anything; he knew that Morrible was lying about his mother. His mother was just misunderstood.

"But this book," Madame Morrible said. "Belong to the wizard, then he asked for the Wicked Witch's help to translates the words, but she cast a spell and turned his monkeys into those flying baboons! Then when he asked for back, the wicked took off with it! Then no one knew where it was until now. Now it's here with you two."

"I thought you said there was nothing special about it." Roxanna questioned.

"She lied to you Roxanna. Let's leave." Seb told her. The two got up and made their way to the door quickly, but not quick enough, because Morrible's door slammed in front of them. Seb tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Let us leave!" Seb ordered the witch.

"Not until you give me what's mine." Morrible told them.

"No way, Horrible Morrible." Roxanna gave her a new nickname.

"The wicked called me that." Morrible hissed at them.  
"Well you are horrible," Roxanna told her. "Horrible Morrible." Seb chuckled at his friend's joke.

"Well then! I'll have to get myself!" Madame Morrible cast a spell and the book flew out of Roxanna's arms and into her hands. "Thank you."

"No, fair you're magical!" Roxanna spat. "Give it back! It belongs to my mother!"

"And let us go!" Seb ordered.

"As you wish, my dears." Madame Morrible clicked her fingers. Then next thing they knew Seb and Roxanna we're thrown out of the building.

"Oh great! She's thrown out us!" Sebastian brushed himself off. "How rude!"

"What about the _Grimmerie_?" Roxanna asked as Sebastian helped her up. "How will we get it back?"

"You're the asking the wrong person, Roxanna." Seb told her.

"We need that book back." Roxanna told him.  
"I know, without it you'll get in a lot of trouble." Seb mocked. "This was your idea, to come here and get someone to answer your silly questions!"

"My idea? You're the one that's like 'Let's see the Wizard!'" Roxanna quoted.

"Alright, its my fault! I'm sorry." Seb gave up knowing they'll just end up not talking to each other again. "Let's just find a place to stay for the night and then sort out the _Grimmerie_ problem." Roxanna agreed with him and soon they found a cheap hotel to stay in.


	8. Chapter 8

**HI EVERYONE! Let me give you an introduction…the GLINDA way! giggles***

**A toss-toss! Hello, my fanfiction readers. I would like to thank everyone for their beautiful, kind and popular quotes! My fellow ozians have really enjoy this so far, to be honest I thought I would get flames but thank goodness! And I couldn't be happier. Anyway on with the story! We finally get to see Glinda the Good. **

'_**Ooooh! Pink goes good with Green' –Galinda **_**(this is my favourite quote, it means that Galinda and Elphie are good friends) **

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**June 3****rd**

Roxanna woke up in a new environment. She was in a bed in a motel room that was very small and only had 1 bathroom and a table with two chairs. She rose up and looked around the room. She ran her fingers through her hair and flattens it to look decent. She turned to see Seb in a ball on the floor covered with a blanket. Roxanna signed and lay back down again. She felt guilty for Seb being on the floor and her in the uncomfortable bed. Roxanna turned her back to she was facing in his direction.

"Seb." She whispered. "Are you awake?"

"I am now." Seb gumbled. He rolled over to face her.

"That floor must be uncomfortable." Roxanna said.

"Yeah, but it's alright once you get use to it." Seb told her. Roxanna sat up and made room for Seb to sit on.

"Come on up here, I won't bite." Roxanna suggested. Seb got up and took his blanket with him and sat on the bed next to her. "I feel guilty for you sleeping on the floor last night."

"Then you can sleep on it tonight." Seb told her.

"That's if we ever come back here." Roxanna smiled at him. The two leaned back against the wall side by side with each other.

"I'm guessing from this uncomfortable bed that you didn't have a good night sleep either?" Seb joked. Roxanna giggled and then it went silent again. Seb turn to face her and Roxanna did the same, only facing him. Seb leaned in slowly and gave Roxanna a long soft kiss on her blushing lips, and then left the bed and went to the bathroom leaving Roxanna with hunger for another.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roxanna was really quiet when packing up her things. After receiving that kiss from her friend, she felt different about him. She was craving another kiss from Seb's lips but knew she would have to talk about it with Seb before accepting another.

"Is everything alright, Roxanna?" Seb asked her with concern. However, Seb is more concern about him revealing to Roxanna that his mother is the wicked witch of the west. How can anyone tell someone their parents are a green woman and a scarecrow?

"Yeah, just packing away, nothing to worry about!" Roxanna grinned. "What about you? You don't look so happy? Are you alright?"

"Stop your worrying about me, I'm fine." Seb lied to her, knowing he wasn't fine. He slung his bag over his shoulders and opened the motel door. "After you." He gestured for Roxanna to move. Roxanna blushed and quickly walked out and made her way towards the library with Seb following her. The two would usually talk or make a joke but today was different, today either of them said a word to each other. Only to make sure they we're all right. Ever since they kissed neither of them had the courage to speak up about it.

"So, what is the plan?" Roxanna asked.

"The what?" Seb said.

"The plan…" Seb was still in his own little world. "To get the _Grimmerie_ back?"

"Oh!" Seb finally connected the dots together. "Um…go in and get the book?"

"Great plan." Roxanna rolled her eyes. "I think we need some help…I think I need my mother."

"Excuse me? You mean we're going get help from Glinda?" Asked Seb.

"Come on, she might be here in the Emerald City."

"Might?"

"I come from Quadling Country, we might have to go there."

"You mean, we are going to trek to Quadling Country?" Seb whined.

"Quit your whining, it won't take forever!"

"She better be here in the Emerald City." Seb told her. He quickly ran over to the nearest Ozian and asked. "Is Glinda the Good in the city today?"

"Yes! She is here to celebrate the anniversary of the Wizard, he has been gone for 20 years!"

"Thank you, where can we find her?"

"Follow me, she's about to address everyone!" He told the two teenagers. "Hey, aren't you her daughter?"

"No." Roxanna lied to the man. Roxanna and Seb followed the Ozian into the centre of the city. They arrived to see a huge crowd of people gathered around waiting for Glinda to arrive. All the green clothing people we're chatting away to each other and squealing with excitement for the Good Witch of Oz. Then someone shouted.

"LOOK! IT'S GLINDA!" Everyone looked up to see the pink bubble heading towards the crowd. The bubble landed on a platform. The bubble faded and revealed Glinda in an over the top pink ballroom. She had her wand in her right and a microphone was placed in front of her.

"Fellow Ozians." She announced. "This is a time to celebrate! Let's celebrate the Wizard, the Glinda one!"

"That's your mother?" Seb looked at the blonde on stage whose personality definitely suited her hair.

"That's mother." Roxanna told him.

"You two are nothing alike." Seb concluded.

"Yeah."

"So you think she can help us?"

"She can try."

"Alright, let's get Glinda's help." Seb said.

"She is going to kill me when she sees me here in the Emerald City." Roxanna told him. The two waited for the celebration to end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The crowd has decreased and the celebration was over. Glinda was saying goodbye to her friends and bless them for the future until she returned to the Emerald City. She waved her wand a few times in the air and sparkles appeared in the sky. Roxanna knew this was a time to say hi to her mother.

"Mother!" Roxanna called to her. Glinda stopped waving the wand and looked around to she her daughter running towards her.

"Roxanna!" Glinda sung. "What on Oz are you doing here?"

"Mom, I need to ask you a favour?" Glinda completely ignored the question that Roxanna had asked and noticed the boy standing near them.

"Whose your friend, Roxanna?"

"That's just Sebastian, but Mom…"

"How do you know him?"

"We go to school together, and the reason why I'm here is…"

"Are you dating him?"

"MOM!" Roxanna shouted at her. "He is just a friend of mine, that's it. Now listen to what I have to say!"

"Alright dear, just saying you should date him, he looks so familiar." Glinda told her daughter.

"If I introduce him to you would you listen to my problem?" Roxanna gave up.

"What a delightful idea darling!" Glinda sunged. Roxanna motioned for Seb to come over.

"Seb, Glinda, Glinda, Seb." Roxanna quickly introduced the two. "So as I was…"

"So, Seb, how long have you've known Roxanna?" Glinda interrupt her daughter once again.

"Saying." Grunted Roxanna.

"Um…since school started." Seb answered.

"And how did you meet?"

"I tripped over her feet."

"She does have big feet, my Roxanna."

"No, she was sitting down and had her legs stretched out and I stupidly tripped over them." Seb told Glinda.

"Oh…what we're you doing on the ground, Roxanna?"

"Practicing my magic, mother, I wanna become like you!" She lied.

"Oh!" Glinda said. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me dear?"

"Finally!" Roxanna sighed. "Alright, mother, the reason why I'm here in Oz is because…"

"Because what?" Glinda asked. Roxanna was about to tell the truth to her mother for the first time. Ever since she took the _Grimmerie_ she had been lying to her mother.

"I took the _Grimmerie_." Roxanna confessed. "I wanted to know what was inside and I can't read any of it. So Seb and I took a trip to Oz, we had to walk because we only had a little bit of money, to see the Wizard. Once we got here we learnt the Wizard wasn't here anymore and someone told us that someone could help us. He took us to the largest library in Oz and we met Madame Morrible. She lied to us so she could get the book, we escaped from her power but she now holds the _Grimmerie_ and mother, we need you help!"

"Madame Morrible…" Glinda said. "A name I haven't heard in years. Last time I saw her was before she went to prison."

"I knew we shouldn't of trust her." Seb whispered to Roxanna.

"She has the _Grimmerie_ now?" Glinda asked. Roxanna nodded. "Do you know what this means?"

The two teenagers shook their heads.

"That book contains powerful magic and anyone who can read it cast many spells." Glinda told them. "The reason why I had it is because it belonged to a close friend of mine."

"Who was that?" Seb asked.

"Her name was Elphaba, she was very unique, and my best friend." She told them.

"I have a confession to make!" Seb announced. "Elphaba is my mother!"

"That's impossible dear, she's dead along with Fiyero." Glinda told him.

"They only pretend they were dead so they could escape Oz." Seb told Glinda. He turned to Roxanna. "My parents are a scarecrow and the wicked witch of the west."

"What?" Roxanna couldn't believe him. "Your mother is the wicked witch?"

"Yes." Admitted Seb. "I wish I could of told you earlier but I didn't know the book belonged to her."

"But she is dead." Glinda whimpered.

"I'm sorry you had to found out this way." Seb told her. "I didn't know that you two we're friends, either."

"It's alright." Glinda told the boy. "But can you take me to her?" Seb thought for a while. Should he really take Glinda and Roxanna to his home and meet him parents?

"Of course, but it's a fair walk…"

"My goodness! We'll travel by bubble!" Glinda told the teens. "The quicker we get there the quicker we get the _Grimmerie_ back into the right hands."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**OMG! A kiss between the star couple and Glinda entering the story! And in the next chapter we'll see Elphaba! How fun is that? Let's go make cupcakes with pink and green icing! You know, pink goes good with green. **


	9. Chapter 9

**MAKE WAY FOR ELPHABA SHE ABOUT TO ENTER THE STORY! And Fiyero will be joining her. No that there's nothing wrong with Fiyero, but Elphaba is so much cooler than that winkie prince. Teehee, I stole a quote! **

Elphaba turned to her beloved Fiyero. She hadn't heard from her youngest son in over a month now. She was beginning to worry. But Sebastian is independent, not bright like his father but independent. Elphaba paced around the castle in the Winkie country. She ran towards the cauldron that was bubbling quite fiercely. Elphaba took the stick that lay on the ground next to it and began stirring. Fiyero came into to the room.

"Fae, are you alright?" He asked her.

"Oh Fiyero, I miss Sebastian so badly, I wish he was with us right now." Elphaba told him. Fiyero wrapped his arm around his wife as she wrapped her around his neck. She felt some tears down her cheek but wiped them away quickly. Then all of sudden they heard singing in a distance.

"What the…?" Fiyero questioned. The two raced to the window to see a flying pink bubble heading towards them.

"_Who can say…if I've been changed for the better…_" Sang the voice.

"_Because I knew you._" Elphaba sang back.

"_Because I knew you_." Sung the bubble.

"_I have been changed for good._" Elphaba and the bubble sung. Elphaba knew that someone special was coming their way.

"Oh, Fiyero, it's Glinda!" Elphaba sung.

"That impossible, she doesn't know we're alive! She doesn't know that I'm a scarecrow!" Fiyero told his wife. "We have to hide."

"Hide? Oh no, it's been 20 years, she know we're alive. We should see her. She might yell at us for not telling her the truth but it was for our own good." Elphaba said.

"We'll see what happens. Maybe she's just visiting the place where she last saw us before we fled." Fiyero said. So the couple stay silent in the room when they heard the main door knock. No one answered it. Then they heard the door open.

"Mom? Dad?" Called a familiar voice. Elphaba released herself from Fiyero and run towards the entrance of the castle.

"Sebastian!" Elphaba called. She hugged her son tightly with her long green arms. Elphaba knew she wasn't the only one in the room with her son. Two blonde women we're standing close to each other. One in an over the top ball grown and the other in regular clothing.

"Elphie, it's been so long."

"Too long, Glinda."

The two embraced each other and burst into tears. It was hearts warming for Roxanna and Seb to she their mothers are back together like they were in the past.

"Elphie, I would like you to meet my daughter, Roxanna." Glinda grinned and hugged her arm around her.

"I would introduce my son, but I can see you've already met." Elphaba said.

"Oh, Elphie, you haven't changed a bit, still green."

"Still pink."

"Glinda?" Questioned the scarecrow as he came in.

"Umm….yes?"

"Glinda, it's me Fiyero!"

"Fiyero, but your dead? I saw the guards take you away." Glinda told him. "And I saw you skipping along with Dorothy Gale and her dog….oh what's it's name? Dodo!"

"Thanks to Elphaba's magic I'm alive to see you." The two gave each other a friendly hug.

"So…are we going to tell them?" Roxanna asked.

"Tell us what?" Elphaba's head spun to face her son.

"You might want to sit down." Seb suggested to his parents.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seb and Roxanna told their story about their trip to the Emerald City with the _Grimmerie_ trying to find some answers but ended up getting stolen by Madame Morrible. Elphaba and Fiyero listen to their story whilst laughing at the joke their made back at Shiz, _Horrible Morrible_.

"I told you to keep the _Grimmerie_ safe Glinda." Elphaba told her old friend.

"I didn't realise she took it with her to college." Glinda protested.

"Ladies, calm down, let's just think on how to get it back." Fiyero suggested.

"I'm so sorry, Elphaba, I didn't mean to take it with me, but its so interesting and I just wanted to know what it meant." Roxanna pleaded.

"It's alright, Miss Roxanna." Elphaba took her hand and held it. "It's not your fault, you didn't know."

"But we have to get it back before any harm in done, I remember Morrible telling me that she can read half of it by herself but needed help with the rest." Glinda said.

"So, we have to get it back before she read anything to bad?" Seb asked.

"Exactly." Elphaba told her son. "Does Madame Morrible know you're our son??"

"No, I never told her." Seb told his mother.

"Good." Elphaba clapped her hands together and rested them on her lap. "If she knew you we're my son she would have imprison you and ask you to read it." She turned to Roxanna smiled gracefully. "And Roxanna, your looks remind me of your mother, but your spirit remind me of myself."

"Thank you, Miss Elphaba." Roxanna smiled.

"And if I was in your position I would have done the same foolish thing." She admitted.

"Miss Elphaba, you can tell us whats in the book?" Roxanna asked.

"Morrible told you the truth, it's full of spells in a different language that no one can understand very well." She told the young blonde girl.

"We should come up with a plan to get that book back." Fiyero concluded the discussion. "Any bright ideas?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Seb, can I ask you something?" Roxanna asked her friend. The two were walking around the castle leaving their parents alone to sort out the whole _Grimmerie_ problem. The castle was large and mainly made out of stone which gave our characters a cold feeling on their skin.

"Sure." Seb shivered against the wind that blew towards them.

"Your mother is green ad your father is a scarecrow, why aren't you like them?" Roxanna asked.

"What do you mean?" Seb questioned her.

"I mean, why aren't you green or have scarecrow parts yourself?"

"Oh, I don't know, my brother isn't green or a scarecrow and neither am I." Seb told her.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Roxanna felt she didn't know who Seb was anymore.

"Yeah, but he's always away doing something, I barely see him."

There was an awkward silence between the two teenagers. Roxanna felt that Sebastian was a complete new person after telling her all things about him that she didn't know before. The two teenagers looked at the yellow surroundings of Winkie Country. The Vinkus as known as the Winkies over ruled the land. The castle they we're standing on belonged to Fiyero's family but it was neglected and no one would go there. It was the perfect spot for Elphaba to hide from everyone. Sebastian has lived in the cold castle his whole life. He knew every corner and where to go to get to places. He worked out all the secret passageways to get to rooms faster.

"Um, Roxanna, why aren't you like your mother?" Seb asked.

"What do you mean?"

"A toss-toss!" Seb mocked Glinda's famous hair tossing. Roxanna giggled at his joke.

"Well, I don't know why I'm not like her." Roxanna sighed. "I should be but I'm not."

"Roxanna," Seb said. "Don't become like your mother, that impossible. You're unique and different and that's what I like about you. You're unlimited." For the second time, Roxanna received another kiss from Seb. This time it had more passion to it. Both teenagers could feel each other's tongues in their own mouth. They parted and Roxanna said.

"Wow. I know why you have the wicked title in your family."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone that commented. Some of your comments we're so lovely and sweet! And gilgrissonlover, because you love that last line so much I have used it again in the opening for this chapter. I hope everyone likes the chapter! PS: I don't own Wicked…but Sebastian and Roxanna are mine!**

"Wow. I know why you have the wicked title in your family." Roxanna told Seb after they shared their second kiss in the same day. The day was finally ending. With the sun setting in the west and the sky was darkening. The castle was very cold now but our two teenagers couldn't feel a thing. Life was now changing for them. Then their moment was ruined when Fiyero come out looking for them. The two quickly parted with red faces.

"There you two are, come on, it's getting late you two need your rest." Fiyero told them. "Seb, go show Roxanna what room she can stay in for the night."

"Um, sure." Seb said quickly. "Come on." Seb took Roxanna's hand and led her through the castle passageways. Roxanna felt Seb's fingers interlock with hers. She liked the idea of her and Seb being more than just friends. The two teenagers stopped in front of a brown door. Seb opened it for her and let her in first. Roxanna glanced around the room. It wasn't very big, there was a bed in the corner and not much to look at. No paintings or photographs, no other bits of furniture.

"We don't get many guest very often." Seb told her.

"It's alright, I like it." Roxanna smiled at him.

"Good." Seb grinned at her. He made his way out of the room, but stopped in the doorway, he turned around and said. "Well, good night then."

Roxanna walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Good night." She smiled and then closed door in his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**June 3****rd**

"Sebastian? Are you awake?" Whispered a voice into Seb's ear. Seb groaned and wiggled a little under the covers. He is not a morning person. "Sebastian? Wake up it's your mother."

"Mom! I wanna go back to sleep, it's good…" Seb moaned.

"You have a choice, you can either talk to me about Roxanna or you can get up so I can get the _Grimmerie_ back." Elphaba told her son.

"I'll rather get the book." Seb rolled himself out of bed and picked himself up off the floor. "And Mom, that's my business, I don't ask about your personal life with dad….actually I don't want to know." Elphaba smiled to herself and left the room for Seb to get changed in. Then there was a knock at the door.

"What do you want, Mom?" Seb yelled from inside. The door opened and Roxanna's head popped in.

"It's not your mom." She grinned. Seb smiled at his friend and let her inside.

"Good morning to you." Seb gave her a kiss on her soft lips. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, it was fine."

"Glad to hear it."

"Um, do you know what's weird?"

"What is?"

"Our parents are friends." Roxanna said.

"And?" Questioned Seb.

"Well they are very different from each other."

"Well some people attract to opposites."

"I have to agree with you there."

"Look at us, we're opposites and we're good friends."

"Um, I think we can say we're more than good friends." Roxanna told Seb. Seb smiled at Roxanna and wrapped his arm around her.

"Does this mean that I can kiss you?" He asked.

"Of course." Roxanna smiled. Seb leaned in and what about to kiss her when…

"Hello?" Glinda opened the door. Seb and Roxanna pulled apart from each other and grinned at Glinda.

"Hi, Miss Glinda." Seb gave her an awkward wave. "What's up?"

"What's up?" Glinda questioned. "Roxanna? What does this mean?"

"It means, how are you doing? Or do you have any news?" Roxanna explained to Glinda.

"The things teenagers come up with." Tutted Glinda. "Hurry you two, today is a busy day!" Glinda skipped out the door giggling.

"How am I related to her?" Roxanna questioned. Seb shrugged his shoulders.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Come on, Sebastian, you can travel with me on the broom." Elphaba said and produced the broom.

"Elphie? How did you get it back?" Glinda asked.

"Fiyero got it for me." Elphaba answered.

"No way am I getting on that, it's disgusting." Seb protested.

"Sebastian, that is a powerful broom your mother is holding, you should ride it." Glinda told him. "Roxanna and I will travel by bubble!"

"You still use that pink bubble?" Elphaba laughed.

"It's watermelon." Glinda told her friend. "And besides, not all of us like to travel by broom."

"Stop arguing and let's leave." Roxanna told the two mothers. Elphaba gave Fiyero a kiss goodbye before mounting the broom. She flew around the sky for a bit before letting Seb jump on. Meanwhile Glinda chanted a small spell and bubble covered her and her daughter and they floated away towards the Emerald City with Elphaba and Seb behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once the four arrived in the Emerald City people we're so much covered in green clothing they didn't notice Elphaba's arrival. Glinda got a lot of attention because she is loved in Oz. They cried Glinda's name and asked her questions and wisdom from her.

"Fellow Ozians! I am here on strict business, I will return to answer your questions." Glinda told them. She took Elphaba, Seb and Roxanna and led them to the library. When they arrived Elphaba was just like Roxanna when she first lay her eyes on it.

"Wow." Elphaba breathed.

"I know, isn't it wonderful?" Roxanna asked.

"Shouldn't we be focussing on the _Grimmerie _problem?" Seb asked her mother and friend.

"Yes." Roxanna came back to reality. "We'll go in to Madame Morrible's office!"

"Then what?" Glinda asked.

"Beg for the book back?" Roxanna smiled sheepish.

"Follow me." Elphaba sighed and led the way. The three followed Elphaba into the library.

"Can I help you?" A munckin asked.

"Yeah, we want to see Morrible!" Seb spat.

"Hey! You kids are banned from here!" The munckin told Roxanna and Seb off. "And take your green friend with you."

"I am Glinda the Good and I order you to let us see Madame Morrible at once!" Glinda practically shouted at the midget. The munckin nodded and led the four-some up the stairs and towards Madame Morrible office.

"Way to go, mum!" Roxanna cheered.

"I do what I can." Glinda tossed her hair back. Elphaba and Seb rolled their eyes and followed the munchkin.

"She's in here." The munchkin said.

"Thank you." Glinda said and walked into the door followed by Elphaba then Roxanna.

"I suggest you leave, you don't want to stick around for this." Seb told the munchkin. The munchkin closed the door behind Seb and stood at the door. Meanwhile, inside, Elphaba starting searching around the room for the book.

"Looking for this?" Madame Morrible appeared in her chair with the book in her hands.

"You stole it, now give it back!" Seb told the witch.

"Elphaba? Is that you?" Madame Morrible asked. Elphaba stayed silent. "What are you doing here with these people?"

"People? I am Glinda the Good!" Glinda protested. "And I put you in prison a long time ago, how did you get out?"

"That is none of your business." Morrible told her. She turned to Elphaba. "I'm so glad you're here, now read the book." Madame Morrible held it opened. Elphaba reached to get the book and Morrible pulled it away from her. "You think it would be that easy to get this book? You we're a silly girl, right from the start. You're nothing but wicked."

"That's my best friend you're talking to!" Glinda tried to defend Elphaba.

"Now, we've met before, Roxanna and Sebastian. Roxanna is Glinda's daughter and I'm guessing that Sebastian is your son, right Elphaba? Other wise why would he be with you?" Madame Morrible questioned.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my Wicked fans! This is a short chapter, I am sorry! But I promise the next one to be longer. Also, in the next chapter we get to see Bick (Boq) again! YAY! Thank you to everyone that has review and read this story. I would hug you but how can you hug a cyber person??? Thanks!**

"I'm guessing that Sebastian is your son, right Elphaba? Because, why would he be with you?" Madame Morrible questioned Elphaba. Elphaba made a quick glance to her son and said her answer.

"No, he is not my son, I do not know him."

Madame Morrible shifted her eyes back and forth between Elphaba and Sebastian. Although they didn't look a like he did have the same eyes and hair colours as her. They didn't have the same coloured skin.

"Then you don't mind if I do this?" Madame Morrible threatens to put a curse on Seb. She lifted up her wand and started chanting. As she chanted the spell the room begun to spin. Roxanna and Glinda held on to one another. Elphaba grabbed onto to the bookshelf whilst her son was standing still. Morrible chanted her spell.

"_Hell and Oz come one together...let the evil come out of thy grounds….and feed upon thy-"_

"NO!" Elphaba cried out. Morrible stopped chanting and the room went back to normal. No one was hurt.

"Yes, he is my son." Elphaba admitted to Morrible.

"I knew it. I just wanted to see how far I could have gone until you cracked. I still had another verse to go." Morrible smirked at the green girl.

"Madame Morrible, this has gone far enough!" Glinda shouted.

"Pipe down blondie!" Snapped Morrible.

"No! I am Glinda the Good and I order you to be hung by the neck until death."

"Mother, I've never heard such language!" Roxanna gasped.

"Girls." Seb muttered under his breath.

"How are you going to do that, Glinda?" Morrible hissed. She opened the _Grimmerie_ and scanned through the pages quickly. She came to one page and held it in Elphaba's face.

"Read it!"

"Never!" Elphaba told her. She tried to escape but Morrible grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Let go of my mom!" Seb told Morrible.

"What can you do?" Morrible questioned. "You are just a pathetic boy. A stupid boy who dragged his girlfriend from Shiz College to the Emerald City, who thought the wizard was still here, who got himself in big trouble and had to call his mommy to save him, and now you are willing to challenge me? Like I said before, you're pathetic."

Seb stood in silent and felt the horrible words hit against his chest. Although he did not move a muscle on his body he wanted to cry out with rage. He wanted to hurt Morrible like for all those things she said about him. He wanted to save his mother. He wanted to be a hero. But alas he couldn't. However, suddenly Roxanna screamed with anger.

"You have no right to say that to him!" Roxanna told the old hag off. "He isn't pathertic. He is the most wonderful person I know, more wonderful then the wizard! You on the other hand, you're an old hag. You just trying to get your revenge for what happened to you many years ago! You were locked up in that prison cell for so long you wanted to get revenge on Glinda. And when you heard that I was carrying the _Grimmerie_ and I was the daughter of Glinda you knew you needed that book to complete your revenge. You knew we had no idea what that book meant and you thought you could take it away from us. You knew we would return with our mothers and because they have wonderful powers unlike yourself. So don't you dare call my friend pathetic when you are an old hag with no magic left in you." After Roxanna finished she took a deep breath and relaxed. "There, I got everything I wanted to say out."

Seb grinned at Roxanna. The shy with her has faded and a new fiery Roxanna has been brought into the world. His best friend has told the enemy what he wanted to say since he first saw her. The truth. Even though Roxanna told it is a harsh matter, she did tell the truth.

"Thank you." Sebastian mouthed to his friend. Roxanna just smiled shyly back.

"You are forgetting one thing, Miss Roxanna…I still have the _Grimmerie_." Morrible crackled with laughter.

"But you can't use it? You need someone to read it and only Elphaba can." Roxanna told the witch.

"And I refuse to read it." Elphaba crossed her arms and turned her head away from the book.

"Elphaba, remember what you use to be…unlimited…" Morrible used a soft calming voice.

"Everyone has limits, unlike Glinda over there!" Elphaba shouted.

"I don't have limits?" Glinda asked confused.

"Yes, Glinda." Elphaba began singing softly. "I'm limited, and you at you can do all the things I couldn't do…Glinda."

"Elphie!" Glinda burst into tears. "I've had many friends but you are the one I care about most. And when I thought you were dead I didn't know what to do. Everyone told that that no mourns the wicked, but I did, I mourned for you Elphie, you are my best friend!" Glinda run over to Elphaba and gave her a big hug. Elphaba hugged her friend back fighting back tears.

"So…what about the _Grimmerie_?" Seb asked everyone.

"Seb! Can't you see this is an emotional scene?" Roxanna asked. "You are such a boy!"

"What about Morrible? She isn't-" Seb and Roxanna looked over at Morrible who was wiping away tears. The two teenagers cock their head to the same side.

"Should we just grab the _Grimmerie_ and like run?" Seb asked his friend.

"Not a bad idea." Roxanna shrugged her shoulders. Quickly Seb ran across the book and grabbed it. He motioned Roxanna to start running and she opened the door to let him through before going through herself. They hurried down the narrow corridors towards the exit of the building.

"Stop! Stop those teenagers!" They heard Morrible call from behind. "Don't let them out of your sight!"

"Run Sebastian! Run Roxanna!" Elphaba and Glinda called from above. Seb turned and saluted his mother before running out the door with Roxanna. Elphaba sighed and smiled.

"That's my boy."


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian and Roxanna ran through the Emerald City. They could feel their hearts beat rapidly inside their bodies. They looked at each other and grinned. The two teenagers just kept running. Seb was clutching onto the book as he led Roxanna through the streets of the city. Then they heard a siren noise from above them. Sebastian and Roxanna stopped running and looked up at the speaker. Madame Morrible's voice came on.

"Citizens of Emerald City! Look out for two teenagers, Sebastian and Roxanna, they children of the WICKED!"

Suddenly citizens became aware of the situation and guards we're forming around the city. Packs of them we're walking around trying to find Seb and Roxanna. Roxanna buried herself in Seb's chest crying. Seb wrapped his arms around her.

"Am I wicked?" She sobbed.

"No, but we'll be cream puffs if we don't move along, come on!" Seb grasped her hand and led her through crowds of green people. They ran and ran but when more and more guards came they knew their time was up. They couldn't run anymore. Until…

"SEBASTIAN!" Shouted Elphaba. The two teenagers looked up to see Glinda and Elphaba sharing a bubble ride. "Catch this!" Elphaba threw down her broomstick. Seb caught it with his hand and pointed it at the guards. He slowly moved around to make sure he had enough space.

"Roxanna, take my hand." Seb whispered. Roxanna held his hand.

"IT'S TIME TO FLY!" Seb shouted into the sky. The broom began hoovering off the ground. Seb jumped on the broom and pulled Roxanna up. She wrapped her arm tightly around his waist and held on.

"Wicked!" Shouted the guards from below. Roxanna squeezed her eyes shut and felt she was flying by herself.

"Roxanna, open your eyes!" Seb told her. Roxanna did as she was told and looked down at the ground.

"Seb, we're defying gravity!" She squealed with excitement. "We're flying free!

"Yeah, now hold on!" The broom zoomed through the sky. They had past the city and heading up into the clouds. They have disappeared form everyone's sight.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked her friend in the pink bubble.

"Yes, Glinda?" Elphaba answered.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Glinda worried.

"They will be fine." Elphaba smiled. "After all they are our children."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile somewhere is Oz, Seb and Roxanna flew over the large land. They came out of the clouds and looked at the land below them. They saw a forest full of thick trees that they could hide in for a while.

"Hold on!" Seb told Roxanna. He steered the broom to go downwards. It was a sharp entry into the forest. It wasn't the best idea because they we're hit by branches and hurt. When they landed the broom was on the ground but the teenagers we're separated. Roxanna had all four limbs dangling from the branch. Her stomach was in the worst pain ever, like when you have too many cupcakes in one hour. She looked around for Seb. There was no sight of him above her. She looked down and saw Seb on a the ground. He was on his back and his eyes we're closed.

"Seb, are you alright?" Roxanna called to him. He didn't respond. "SEB!" Roxanna managed to get herself on the ground without causing any unwanted injuries. When Roxanna knew she was closed to the ground she leapt from the tree and onto the ground. She didn't land probably and did a sort of rolled. She crawled over to where Sebastian laid. She examined his body quickly for any injuries.

"Seb? Can you hear me?" Roxanna asked. She pushed her hair out of her face. She held it and placed her head on Seb's chest to hear a heart beat. Fortunately there was one. Roxanna smiled a bit. She was happy her friend was alive. Roxanna dragged her friend and leaned him against the nearby tree. Then she got the broom and laid it next to him. She saw a few scars on his head and pushed his hair out of the way to see how deep the scars were. They we're bleeding but they weren't bad. Roxanna rip a piece of material from her shirt and started dabbing at the blood. Seb's eyes began opening.

"Hey." He smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cleaning you up, you look terrible." Roxanna told him.

"You have scratches all over your arms and legs." Seb pointed out.

"But yours are on your face, can you move?"

"Let's see." Seb sat there staring at Roxanna. "I guess not." He smiled sheepish.

"Stay here, I'm going to go find some water." Roxanna got up and began walking away from him.

"Oh yeah, it's like I can get up and go get a smoothie!" Seb said with sarcasm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later on the day, Roxanna returned with a damp cloth in her hands. She dropped her to her knees when she reached Sebastian. She twisted out any excess water before dabbing his face again. Most of the blood was dry by then.

"Thanks, Roxanna." Seb told her.

"For what?"

"For everything." Seb tried to lean in to get her a kiss. It failed. Roxanna giggled and gave him a kiss for trying.

"Now, come on, there's a river not far from here." Roxanna told him. She helped Sebastian up off the ground. Seb his arm around her shoulders and Roxanna held the broom with her other hand. They began walking through the thick forest. Soon they came to the river where Roxanna got the water.

"Roxanna, we're in Gillikin country!" Exclaimed Seb. "Not far from here is Shiz! We're back where we started."

"How did I not recognise this forest!" Roxanna felt stupid. "It's like where I go when I want to skip class."

"You skip class?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't except you to ditch school!"

"So, should we go back to school? Or stay here?" Seb asked Roxanna.

"If you don't mind, I would like to stay here, I'm not in the mood for going back to school." Roxanna told Seb. Seb nodded, he took her hand and led her to a nearby tree. The two sat down and stared out into the distance. It was late and both we're tried and ended up having Roxanna using Seb as a pillow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at Shiz College, Bick was sitting under the statue where Roxanna used to sit reading the _Grimmerie_. It's been almost a month and Roxanna hasn't returned back to Shiz College. Everyday since she left, the munchkin would sit under the statue hoping she'll return. Bick really missed Roxanna, she was a girl who had beauty, brains and independents. He knew that she loves Sebastian and Sebastian loved her back. Roxanna had a choice to be the munchkin or the wizard. She chose the wizard. Bick sighed and begun singing softly.

"_Charmed smile, drawing grin_

_He is attractive, he wins her_

_Auburn hair that's flops about_

_That's the boy she chose_

_And Oz only knows_

_I'm not that munchkin…."_

**I have stolen the 'tune' from I'm Not That Girl. I know the new lyrics don't fit well with the melody but it's the best I could do. If you can come up with something better, write it down and I'll plant it in the next chapter. (This goes for any song and for any character.) LOL….i used the word plant…**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm soooooooo sorry that you had to wait for a long time to receive this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think of my fan-song….thing….what would you call it?**

Glinda and Elphaba arrived back at the Witch's tower. They found Fiyero and told him everything that happened. Fiyero was quite annoyed to hear that his son was becoming like Elphaba. But he had to applaud him for his bravery in stealing the book and defying gravity. He never knew his son could fly a broom like his mother.

"So, what are we going to do?" Glinda asked her friends.

"Well, without the book, Morrible won't hurt us." Elphaba said.

"Not Morrible! Our children, they could have gone anywhere with that broom of yours!" Glinda freaked.

"I have an idea!" The scarecrow told the women. "Morrible doesn't know I'm a scarecrow, so I'll go find our kids and keep an eye on them, make sure they are safe."

"Would it work?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know, but we do want to know where they are." Elphaba told Glinda.

"Can't you use your magical crystal ball?" Glinda told Elphaba.

"Most of my magical objects we're destroyed when I 'died'. And can't you use your like wand to see where they are?"

"No! They only put that in when we filmed Dorothy and Dodo's trip, it's what she called a movie…" Glinda told her friend. "A strange set of pictures shown as a motion!"

"Then we'll use my idea, ladies." Fiyero told them. He put an arm around each of them. "So, you two sit back here and I'll find out where they are." Fiyero didn't get an answer, only a pout from the two witches. He grinned at them and left the castle to go find their children.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Roxanna watched Sebastian as he washed his scars with the water from the river. They we're by the magical waterfall and could see Glinda's palace in the distance. Roxanna had a new feeling inside of her. It was something she had never experience before. This new feeling was taking over her body. She couldn't stop staring at Seb. She couldn't control her emotions.

"What is this feeling? So sudden and new?" Roxanna blurted out. Seb looked over at her and raise an eyebrow. Then he felt the same feelings for her.

"I felt the moment, I laid eyes on you!"

"My pulse is rushing."

"My head is reeling."

"My face keeps flushing." Roxanna put her fingers on her cheek and burnt herself.

"What is this feeling?" Seb asked.

"Does is have a name?" Roxanna questioned. The two nodded at each other. They agreed on one word.

"Passion." The word slipped out of both their mouths.

"For your face." Roxanna blushed.

"Your voice." Grinned Sebastian.

"Lets just say, I love it all!" Roxanna ran into Seb's arm.

"_Every little trait however small, makes my very heart begin to beat, with simple utter passion, there's a strange exilhiration in such total, adoration. It's so pure so strong, though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last._" Seb sung to his love.

"_Dear Sebastian you are just too good, how do you can do it? I dont think I could! You are honest, you are modest, please dont take that as a bad thing, but Sebastian you're a marvelous._" Roxanna grinned back at him.

"_Well…these things are sent to try us." _Seb gave Roxanna a kiss on the forehead. Then the two just couldn't stop smiling at each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Madame Morrible was back in the Emerald City sitting in her large chair. She tapped her fingers on the armrest over and over again. A small munchkin came in and gave her some tea to hopefully make her more relaxed.

"How could I let them escape?" Morrible hissed. "Those two stupid teenagers have escape with my book!"

"Madame, have some tea…please?" The munchkin told her with a calm voice.

"NO! Not until I find those stupid kids, they are wicked, I tell you! WICKED!" Morrible shouted. "I want them back, I don't care how long it takes I want them back here and alive! I want to see their frighten faces when I kill them myself. I want the wicked to be dead."

"And what about the book?"

"Ah, yes, the book. I almost forgot about that, I want that book to be back with me and so the wizard's power will return!" Morrible crackled.

"Madame Morrible!" A solider burst into the room. He green uniform shone in the light and his gun was right by his side.

"What? What is it?" Morrible grunted.

"The teenagers have fled the Emerald City." He told her.

"HOW!?!?!" Screamed Morrible.

"With a broom."

"A broom?" Morrible looked out the window. "Ah, yes, the wicked have defied gravity. Do you know which way they went?"

"We followed them all the way to the edge of the city and then they disappeared in the clouds."

"Spread everyone across Oz, I want those kids back here alive." Morrible told the solider.

**I was going to have an evil laugh, but that's just lame and so over used. So if you would like to, add your own evil laugh for Madame Morrible. PS: If you haven't already noticed Madame Morrible is not my fave character. Can you guess who my fave character is? (In the musical) **


	14. Chapter 14

**FIYERO! That is my fave character, why? Because he sings my fave song, Dancing Through Life, and he's just like me! Life is more painless for the brainless! If I could I would dance through life with him! BUT GUESS WHAT I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS? The Grimmerie (behind the scenes look at the Broadway musical) I screamed when I first saw it and its currently sitting next to me and I can't stop singing 'Defying Gravity'. **

Bick dragged his small feet along the pebble road away from Shiz College. It's been a long time since he last saw Roxanna at the school. Bick was mumbling to himself how Sebastian is a jerk and how stupid it was for Roxanna to skip down the yellow brick road with him. Bick looked up to see Roxanna and Sebastian travelling towards them with a broom in Seb's hand. What caught his attention mostly was that the couple arms were around each other.

"Bick!" Beamed Roxanna.

"Miss Roxanna! Is everything alright?" Bick ran towards his so called 'future wife'.

"Um, yeah everything is fine. Just got back from the Emerald City." Roxanna grinned.

"Did you find out what the book meant?" Bick questioned. He jumped around her like a small puppy. "Did ya? Did ya?"

"Um…not exactly." Roxanna bit her bottom lip.

"But I can fly!" Seb grinned. He held his broom in front of Bick face. "With this, baby!"

"It's a smelly old broom." Bick held his nose and pushed the broom away from him.

"Yes, but with it, we can defy gravity, we're unlimited!" Roxanna jumped for joy.

"That's great to hear, Miss Roxanna." Bick smiled.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Seb asked the munchkin.

"Why are you back at Shiz?" Bick smirked.

"Bick, we need your help!" Roxanna placed her hand on his shoulder.

"OMG! You're touching me!" Bick squealed.

"Oh, Bick, we've been accused of being 'wicked' in the Emerald City, people all over Oz are after us." A tear fell down Roxanna's face. "Please, Bick, will you help us."

"Come on, I'll hide you in Shiz." Bick told them.

"Oh, Bick! That's so kind!" Roxanna beamed.

"Aww, shucks, Miss Roxanna." Bick blushed. "Come on!" Bick lead the two teenagers into the Shiz University. Fortunately most of the students we're in class and didn't notice Roxanna and Seb's return from the Emerald City.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

From a distance Fiyero poked his head out of the nearby tree to see Sebastian and Roxanna enter Shiz College with their munchkin friend who seem oddly familiar. That same hair, eyes and personality. But where does he know him? Fiyero pondered in the tree. So, he had no brain, doesn't mean he can't ponder about someone. Fiyero decided to also sneak in the Shiz College. He kept a low profile because most people knew him as the scarecrow that helped killed the Wicked Witch of the West. Fiyero strolled around the campus like he was back at school. He remembered those days when he first met Elphaba and Glinda. He remembered going to the OzDust Ballroom with Glinda and making friends with Elphaba. He remembered how he was the most popular guy at school. Those were the days.

"_Life's more painless, for the brainless, why think too hard? When it's so soothing! Dancing through life! No need to tough it, when you can sluff it off as I do, nothing matters but knowing nothing matters, it's just life so keep dancing through..._" Fiyero sung softly down the hallways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Glinda, can I ask you something?" Elphaba turned to her friend.

"Yes, Elphie?"

"Who is Roxanna's father?" Glinda was stumped by the question.

"Uh…Elphie, shouldn't we just be focusing on our children?" Glinda grin sheepish.

"Glinda, there is something your not telling me. Now Roxanna does have beauty but her brains did not come from you and you know it doesn't. So, whose the father? Please, Glinda, tell me." Elphaba pleaded her friend. Glinda sighed. She had to tell Elphie the truth.

"Elphaba, before I tell you who Roxanna's father is promise not to judge me or tell Roxanna. She believes her father is a prince that died in a war."

"I promise. And a prince?"

"I was thinking about you and Fiyero at the time. Anyway, her father is Boq."

"Boq?"

"I'm only joking! Ew, my daughter can never be half munchkin!" Glinda laughed. "Her father left me along time ago and he wasn't a prince, but a poor boy that I had beautiful relationship. After I knew you and Fiyero will be together forever, I had to move on. So I did and when we found out that I was pregnant with Roxanna, he left me."

"Oh, my goodness. I'm so sorry, Glinda." Elphaba placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, Elphie. I'm alright, but you've done a wonderful job with Sebastian."

"Please don't say the word 'Wonderful' here, it's a wicked word." Elphie told her friend.

"Oh! Can't I say 'Delightful'?"

"Yes."

"Then you've done a delightful job with Sebastian!" Glinda grinned at her friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Here's my dorm." Bick opened his room to Roxanna and Sebastian. They looked inside to see two beds on opposite sides of the room. One was full of excitement and colour and the other was dull and boring.

"I see you have a roommate, Bick." Roxanna said. "Who is he?"

"I am." Seb and Roxanna turned around to see Derek at the door.

"Your Bick's roommate?" Laughed Seb. "You told me you hated the guy."

"I do, what are you doing here? He asked them. "Last time I check you guys we're in the Emerald City."

"We were, we just returned back." Seb told him.

"What's with the broom?" Derek asked.

"We-" Started Roxanna.

"We brought it." Seb lied to Derek.

"Why would you buy a smelly old broom? Whatever." Derek jumped onto his bed. "Why are they here anyway, Bick?"

"Derek, they need a place to crash." Bick told him.

"Because?" Derek questioned.

"Because both their rooms are getting de-smelly." Bick lied.

"Oh, you can sleep on the floor." Derek told them. "I'm out of here." He got up and left the room.

"Thanks for lying for us." Seb told Bick. _Not as bad as I thought this would be._ Seb thought to himself.

"No problem. Now you guys hungry?" Bick questioned his friends.

"Starving." Roxanna rubbed her stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry greengirl16 but I was going to do a whole Boq is Bick's father but I decided not too because who will be the mother? And it would make him, Seb's cousin if it was Nessarose, and it will just end up badly…for this story. But I give permission to you to have my idea of Boq's son 'Bick' and make your own story with it. I will read it! I'm so sorry you all had to wait for this chapter!**

"Thanks for all this Bick, you didn't have to do this." Roxanna smiled calmly. She chewed on her piece of bread.

"Don't worry about it, Roxanna, I'll do anything for you." Bick grinned back. Seb stayed silent.

"That's nice to know….Bick." Roxanna felt awkward having her boyfriend watch an old attention seeker try to impress her.

"Bick, can you excuse for a minute." Seb got up and took Roxanna's hand. He led her outside the dorm room. Still hold her hand he turned to her and kept his voice down very low.

"Can we trust him?"

"Of course we can." Roxanna whispered back.

"I'm not sure about this. I have a feeling something bad will happen." Seb told her. "I don't want anything else happening to us."

"Seb, Bick has had a crush on me for ages, he will not turn us in or anything, we can trust him." Roxanna placed her hand on his shoulder. She stared deeply into his dark eyes. "I promise."

"Alright." Sighed Seb. "I trust you to trust him." He smiled at her. Roxanna smiled back and gave him a quick kiss.

"Now come on." Roxanna dragged him back into the dorm room. They entered back into the small room. Bick was waiting on the bed and stood up quickly when he saw Roxanna.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Calm down, Bick, everything is fine." Roxanna smiled.

"No its not!" Derek stormed into the room. He pointed at Roxanna and Seb and shouted "You have let Wicked into our dorm, Bick! We have to report them to the Emerald City!"

"Derek, please, help a mate out?" Pleaded Seb.

"You and your girlfriend shouldn't be here. I bet that broom is Wicked as well." He pointed to the broom that laid on the ground. Seb quickly grabbed it before anyone else could.

"Give it, Seb." Derek told him.

"Never."

"Come on, help a mate out?" Derek mocked him.

"We're never giving you the broom." Roxanna told him.

"Stay out of this blondie!" Barked Derek.

"Your hair is quite beautiful today, Miss Roxanna." Bick interrupted.

"Bick, this isn't the best time to be commenting on my hair, but thanks anyway." Roxanna told him.

"Everyone freeze!" Came a voice. The four teenagers froze in the room. A guard came in the room and pointed his gun around. A few more came in after him and there were guns facing Roxanna and Seb.

"I'll take this." The head guard took the broom out of Seb's fingers.

"Give that back, it's belongs to me!" Seb called. He hurled himself at the guard but others held him back. Roxanna's arms were being held as well by one guard. She struggled to get free but was failing.

"You can either struggle and die or you can do what we say and come with us." The guard made it clear. Roxanna relaxed straight away. Unlike Seb who kept struggling.

"Seb, just do what he says." Roxanna cried. Seb relaxed but was stilled held by 3 guards, two beside him and one behind holding the back of his shirt.

"Take them outside." The guard order them. The two teenagers were pushed and shoved out of the dorm room. The guard held the old broom in his hands.

"Madame Morrible will like to see this." The guard told them. "Take them away." He ordered his guards. Seb and Roxanna were thrown into a carriage that was dark and no outsider could see them. The door closed on them and they felt the carriage move down the bumpy road. For the whole trip Seb didn't let go of Roxanna's hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fiyero watched everything that happened from a distance. He learnt that his son was in danger but he was in love and he was becoming more independent. He liked Roxanna, she was nice and caring and quite bright for the daughter of Glinda. Fiyero watched as the carriage pulled away from Shiz College. He had a choice, to follow the carriage or go home back to Elphaba and Glinda. He decided to go home. He knew it would be best to let Glinda and Elphie handle it.

"I hope they're alright." Fiyero breathed and then moved out of the campus and into the woods.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Roxanna asked Seb. Seb just shrugged. He had no answer. How could he tell Roxanna what will happen? He had no idea himself. He didn't know if they'll be killed or something else might happen. He cannot tell her everything is all right, he couldn't.

"Seb?" Roxanna looked up at him.

"I have no idea Roxanna, anything can happen."

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"You? Seriously?"

"I'm scared that something will happen to you." Seb looked at Roxanna. She had a few tears welled up in her big eyes. Seb held her close in his arms. "Do you want I'm actually scared of? I'm scared of lying to you when I know everything won't be okay."

"But it will."

"How do you know?"

"Faith." Roxanna whispered to him. She shifted her body so she was facing him. She reach out her hand and touch his cheek. "We just have to find a way."

"Sometimes, you can say really corny things." Seb commented.


	16. Chapter 16

**Wow. If any of you hasn't seen **_**Marley & Me**_** yet, I suggest you go see it now because it's so beautiful. I'm still crying about it. Well back to **_**Wicked**_** I don't know own it, if I did, I would give Glinda a boyfriend. I also don't own the Ketchup Song. You'll understand when you get to it. **

"Sometimes you say really corny things." Seb grinned at Roxanna. She smiled shyly back and lean her head against his. They stared into each other's eyes.

'I love you' Seb mouthed.

'I love you' Roxanna mouthed. They kissed most likely their last kiss before anything will actually happen to them.

Then the carriage stopped. The two teenagers separated themselves then the sun shined into the room when the door opened.

"Get out." Ordered a guard dressed in green.

"Can I ask you something?" Seb asked as he and Roxanna jumped out of the carriage. "Why have you transported us back to the Emerald City in such a nice carriage."

"Oh looky!" Roxanna pointed at the green horse. "It changes colour!" Then the horse turned pink and then black. "You know black? Is this year's pink!"

"Just follow me." The guard told them. They looked up at the large emerald building that stood before them. They followed the guard down a narrow corridor into a large room. A metal head stood in the middle of the room.

"Where are we?" Roxanna asked.

"Welcome to what used to be the Wizard's room!" Madame Morrible stepped out from behind. "It's nice to see you again. Where's the _Grimmerie_?" Roxanna and Seb just looked at each other. They had forgotten it.

"With us." Roxanna said innocently.

"GIVE IT!" Morrible shouted at them.

"Actually, I don't think we should now…" Seb told the truth.

"WHAT!?"

"You have been rude and mean to us." Seb told her.

"I agreed." Roxanna nodded.

"Here's the broom you wanted Madame Morrible." A guard kneel at her and held the broom above his head for Morrible. She reached for the broom and held it in her old hands.

"Thank you." Madame Morrible smiled. "I finally have it!"

"It's a smelly old broom." Roxanna held her nose with her two fingers and turned her head away. "What do you want with that?"

"It can, how you say, defy gravity." Morrible whispered.

"You can't defy gravity with it!" Seb told her.

"Only a Thropp can do it."

"A what?" Roxanna raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Elphaba Thropp, my finest student who rebelled against myself and your mother, Roxanna."

"She was only standing up for herself and those who couldn't!" Seb told her.

"Whatever, she was still Wicked." Morrible spat at them.

"Then I must be Wicked as well!" Roxanna protested.

"You? You're the daughter of Glinda the Good, you are made to make good!" Morrible laughed at Roxanna. "You can never be like the Thropp family. All wicked witches and evil!"

"But I'm a Thropp." Seb told her. "I'm Elphaba's child and I can defy gravity and I can probably read the _Grimmerie_."

"Then read it!" Morrible insisted.

"I can't." Seb told her.

"Then you!" Morrible pointed at Roxanna.

"I'll try…" Roxana sighed.

"Roxanna, you don't have to do this." Seb told her.

"Seb, I can understand most of it, so I'll try and read it." Roxanna took the book from him. She opened to a page where she could understand most of it. She ran her eyes quickly over the sliver letters and shone in her eyes.

"_viene diego rumbeando_

_diego mezcla con la salsa,_

_y la baila and he dances y la canta_

_asereje ja de je de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,_

_majavi an de bugui an de buididipi,_

_asereje ja de je de jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva,_

_majavi an de bugui an de buididipi_"

Roxanna basically sang the words right out of her mouth. After she finished the verse she looked around the room. Seb copied and look around the room to see if anything had happened. Nothing.

"What's happening? Why isn't it working! Did you pronounce the words correctly?" Morrible practically screamed at the girl.

"I have no idea!" Roxanna shouted back. Then the floor began to rumbled under their feet.

"I think its working now." Seb grinned sheepish.

"This isn't a good time to make a joke, Seb!" Roxanna practically shouted. The rumbling noise kept growing louder and louder. Then all of a sudden Madame Morrible starting twitching and half jumping and half skipped around the room.

"There is something under my skin!" Morrible scratched herself. "It's hurts! Help me!" Because of Roxanna's patience and caring nature she helped the old hag out. She grabbed a bucket full of water and splashed upon the woman. (A/N: It's helpful having buckets of water near you.)

"I'm not a wicked witch! I can't melt! You stupid child!" Morrible kept scratching. But the water did something else to her body. The water filled up her body until she looked like a giant balloon. She couldn't speak anymore and she had trouble with her eyesight. Roxanna and Seb just watched the giant lady grow bigger and bigger until she finally exploded! Madame Morrible was gone. She had died. The only thing that was left of her was her glasses. Seb turned to Roxanna.

"What did you do to her?" He asked.

"Me? I think the water affected the spell and she died." Roxanna said.

"What an awful way to die." Seb said. "Well thank goodness I didn't do it."

"What?" Roxanna gave him a look.

"You read the spell."

"It's your book."

"You read the spell, she died, the end." Seb grinned.

"No more Morrible." Roxanna sighed. Seb wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's go back to Shiz." Seb told her. The two walked away from the pair of glasses.

"Seb? Aren't we still labeled 'wicked'?" Roxanna asked.

"Oh yeah, I think your mother can clear that up for us." Seb grinned at his love.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Wicked. **

Seb and Roxanna way their way down the narrow corridor. They were happy; even though people saw them as 'wicked' they were happy that Morrible was gone for good. And everyone could live happily ever after. Seb was about to open the large green doors when Roxanna turned around and quickly ran back down the hall.

"Roxanna?" Seb called. "Where are you going?"

Roxanna tripped half way and slide along the marble green floor. She quickly got herself back up again and ran towards two objects they needed. The broom and the _Grimmerie_. She picked them up and walked back towards Seb who was rushing towards her.

"I thought your mother might want these back." Roxanna smiled.

"Yeah." Seb agreed. He took the broomstick in one hand and held Roxanna's hand with his free hand. Roxanna had a good grip of the book in her hand and knew she wouldn't let go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back at the tower, Elphaba, Fiyero and Glinda waited for their children to return. They heard rumours about Morrible destroying them. They heard rumours about what will happen to their bodies. They heard rumours that they were still alive. They only believed the last rumour. They sat in big armchairs with cups of tea on a table in front of them.

"How much longer?" Glinda asked.

"Who knows?" Elphaba said.

"I miss my daughter." Glinda burst into tears. Elphaba held her hand patted her back. Fiyero sat watching the two mothers grieve over their children. And then all of a sudden, they heard a scream from outside. Fiyero rushed to the window and saw his son and Glinda's daughter riding Elphaba's broomstick. Fiyero stepped aside to let them inside. They flew in and landed safely on the ground. Glinda gleamed with joy as she rushed to Roxanna and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, how much I missed you! There have been rumours that you have disappeared!" Glinda told her.

"Nice to see you too, mom." Roxanna said as she hugged her mother back.

"Sebastian, you're finally back." Elphaba smiled at her son.

"Tell us, what happened?" Fiyero asked.

"Um…Roxanna killed Madame Morrible." Seb told them.

"What?" Glinda asked letting go of her daughter.

"With the _Grimmerie._" Roxanna tried to calm them down. "I believe this belongs to you, Elphaba." Roxanna produced the book for Elphaba and gave it to her. Elphaba took the book in her arms and held it against her chest.

"Thank you, Roxanna, but I believe this belongs to you now." Elphaba gave the book back to her. She pulled Roxanna into a hug.

"You're unlimited." She whispered to her. Roxanna nodded and thanked Elphaba for the book.

"And Seb," Glinda started. "If it's alright if Elphaba, I believe you should keep the broom."

"Thanks, Glinda, Mom." Seb grinned at both of them.

"It's true what they say." Glinda sighed. "No one mourns the Wicked."

"Thank goodness!" Cheered Elphaba.

"Oh that reminds me, Glinda do you think you can clear our names?" Seb asked Glinda.

"Of course I can. Elphie?"

Elphaba sighed and nodded her head. "I think its time that Oz knows that I'm still here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**June 20**

People from all over Oz came into the Emerald City to hear Glinda's speech. Rumour has it; an un-expecting guest will be arriving in Oz. Most Ozian's believe it's the wizard, return from his unknown land. Or Dorothy Gale returning from Kansas with her little dog, Dodo. The crowds with spill up into their own country, the Munckins at the front, then the Winkies, then the Quadlings and finally the Gillikins we're placed beside the Quadlings.

Then Glinda came onto a platform followed by Roxanna. Glinda stood behind the microphone ready to speak. The crowd quickly became quiet.

"Fellow, Ozians." Glinda started. "We must celebrate! The Glinda way!" She giggled to herself. The crowd was confused. What were they celebrating for.

"I am here to clear a few names, Elphaba, as you know was the Wicked Witch of the West but now is good." Glinda smiled at her green friend.

"But Dorothy melted her!" Shouted a small munchkin.

"Well it didn't work!" Elphaba shouted back.

"Elphie, don't yell at the munchkin, no matter how annoying they are." Glinda muttered. She turned back to her audience. "My daughter, Roxanna and her friend Sebastian, are not to be label Wicked anymore. Madame Morrible, who is now dead was the 'wicked' witch all a long."

Everyone gasped in shock. All along they thought Madame Morrible was just the Wizard's assistant. An old nice lady who just tells the latest news, but they were wrong.

"Now you see, Ozians, we have been tricked!" Glinda told them. "Let this be a lesson for everyone in Oz."

Everyone in Oz had agreed with Glinda and celebrated. Ozians and animals we're dancing and cheering together like they should. It was like a war had ended and all the soldiers we're returning back home.

Glinda turned back to Elphaba, Sebastian, Fiyero and her daughter, Roxanna. She gave them a warm smile and spread her arms out and walked towards them. She hugged them awkwardly but didn't care because she and everyone else couldn't be happier.

"I couldn't be happier." Glinda whispered to them.

"Me neither, mom." Roxanna smiled.

"Lets go home." Elphaba told Fiyero and Seb. Fiyero and Elphie started to walk away.

"Just hang on a minute, guys." Seb took his parents. He ran back to Roxanna and gave her the biggest hug ever. Roxanna hugged him back.

"Thank you." Seb whispered in her ear and gave her a quick kiss of her cheek.

"See you at school." Roxanna smiled at him. Seb smiled back and ran off to catch up with his parents.

Roxanna placed her hand against her cheek and sighed. She turned to her mother and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Glinda asked.

"For being my mother." Roxanna giggled. The two shared a hug.

"Come along, darling." Glinda told her daughter. "We must go home back to Quadling."


	18. Chapter 18

**THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER!!!! I know, I know, I promise that I will return. Shocking…**

**1****st**** July**

Sebastian and Roxanna sat under the founder of Shiz College statue. Roxanna's head on his shoulder and Seb's arm around her. The _Grimmerie_ lay between the two of them keeping it in their sight and the broomstick laid beside Seb. Students at Shiz now all knew the story and all told Roxanna and Seb they were on their side. They both knew the truth but didn't care now that everything was back to normal.

Well almost everything, Derek still doesn't trust them but he's a snob so no one cared on his opinions. Roxanna still believes Bick's father is Boq. Seb can now say who his family really is. And Bick is still in love with Roxanna. Oh wait, everything is normal.

"Roxanna?" Seb asked.

"Mmm?" Roxanna replied.

"I love you."

Roxanna looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too."

They shared a kiss. Roxanna had her head on his chest now and could hear his heart beat. She sighed and then removed herself from him to see Bick travelling towards them.

"Hey guys!" He waved.

"Hi, Bick." Roxanna said.

"Um, Roxanna, this is for you!" He handed her a small box.

"Not another present." Seb scoffed. Roxanna lightly stabbed him with her elbow in his gut. She smiled at Bick and opened the present. It was a sliver broomstick charm.

"You can put it on your bracelet!" He grinned.

"My what?" Roxanna had forgotten all about Bick giving her a bracelet. "Oh, my bracelet you gave me!" She laughed.

"Yes that one." Bick nodded. "I thought after all you've been through and Seb can defy gravity, I thought you would like the broom."

"Oh thank you Bick!" Roxanna got up and gave him a hug and quick peck on the cheek. The munchkin was as red and a tomato when Roxanna released him.

"Well, goodbye!" Bick waved and ran off. Seb burst out laughing when he left.

"Oh shut it." Roxanna muttered and lightly slapped him on the chest. She returned to her position ext to him.  
"Lets get out of here." Seb told her.

"Not another adventure." Roxanna told him.

"No, just for one short day." Seb smiled at her.

"Anyway but the Emerald City."

"Of course." Seb picked up his broom and stood up. He held out his hand and helped Roxanna from the ground. He muttered a few words and the broom came to life! It floated above the ground. Seb helped his love on before putting himself on the broom. Once he was on, Roxanna put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"It's time to defy gravity." Seb whispered to her.

The broom zoomed off into the sky leaving Shiz behind. Seb felt Roxanna's arm tighten around his waist. She still was comfortable being in the air on the broomstick with him but didn't want to be left behind.

"And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free." Seb sung softly. "To those you'd ground me, take a message back from me."

"Tell them how we're defying gravity." Roxanna sang back. "We're flying high, we're defying gravity!"

Seb grinned and pushed the broom to fly faster into the pale blue sky. Then he steered the broom towards the ground safely. If Roxanna weren't with him he would have usually done a risky land but end up unharmed. Roxanna always hated this but aloud him to do it as long as she's not with him. He jumped off the broom and helped Roxanna help before he took hold of the broom in his hands.

"Do you what we are, Roxanna?" Seb asked.

"What?"

"Unlimted…together we're unlimited."

"Together, we are the greatest team, there's ever been."

"There's no fight, we cannot win!"

"Ok, Seb, now you're just imagining." Roxanna told him.

"But, we always win, the son of the 'wicked' and the daughter of the 'good'." Seb kissed Roxanna's forehead.

"Now that Morrible is gone for good who knows where the yellow brick road will take us!" Roxanna held his hand.

Their fingers interlocked with one another and they strolled off towards the western sky, together. Both their lives were now changed for good.

**THE END**

**When I said I would return I didn't mean I'd make a sequel because not everyone likes sequels and how can I make a sequel? **


End file.
